Vegeta, has ganado esta vez
by FrinyA
Summary: Goku sabía que en esta batalla, el único ganador era Vegeta.


Goku estaba totalmente aburrido ya que el torneo había terminado y no había más entretenimiento para él, además de que ese día se había levantado algo extraño, vacío, como si le faltará algo o alguien. Pero al no encotrarle sentido a sus sensaciones lo dejó pasar. Chichi estaba cocinando y sabía que mínimo estaría una hora y media ocupada, Goten estaba aprendiendo cuentas con Gohan y Piccolo dijo que no lo moleste. Solo le quedaba ver si Vegeta le gustaría entrenar un rato hasta que la cena esté lista para él y su familia.

Ya vestido, hizo la teletransportación hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Allí estaba Vegeta con su nueva niña Bra sostenida con un brazo, en su mano derecha tenía agarrado a Trunks que comía felizmente un helado y del otro lado una mujer radiante y hermosa lo abrazaba, _Bulma_.

Sintió un dolor irreconocible en su pecho, su alma se rompió en mil pedazos y tuvo la sensación de que su corazón realmente se detuvo. El comprendió que le faltaba.

Había sido un tonto toda su vida, y ahora el caía en la cuenta de eso. Su dolor se convirtió en rencor y en celos.

\- Kakarotto, no quiero entrenar ahora, vete a hacer idioteces a otros lados y ni se te ocurra volver a hacer la teletransportacion a mí sin mi permiso, estúpido.

Bulma había dicho algo, tal vez un reproche, tal vez lo saludo, pero no estaba escuchando, tenía que salir o esto iba a terminar mal, sus sentimientos eras erróneos, malos como los de sus enemigos pasados, no quería sentir eso.

Sin decir nada voló lo más lejos que pudo, y se convirtió en Super Sayayin para descargar un poco de su malestar en energía.

Aterrizó frente un acantilado y vio como el azul se convertía poco a poco en naranja. Recordando a la única persona que podía asociar con azul, que podía asociar con la belleza, con la única persona que _amaba_ de verdad.

Sintió como sus ojos se ponían llorosos ¿Porqué nadie le había explicado que era el amor de niño? ¿Qué era el matrimonio? ¿Cómo se sentía una persona cuándo estará terriblemente enamorado? La historia sería diferente.

Él sería el que tendría hijos con cabellos color cielo, él sería el que tendría a la mujer más fascinante del mundo a su lado, **él** sería el hombre más afortunado del universo.

\- Kakarotto. - Sabía que era el, no podía ver al culpable de su miseria ¿Porqué él? ¿Porqué la persona que consideraba un compañero único, un amigo honorable y un guerrero audaz ahora sentía que era alguien que le arrebató algo, un desconocido?

Se giró y lo vio, y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

 ** _Él le había ganado._**

\- Vegeta te felicito, me ganaste. - Caminó hacia él hasta quedar a cinco pasos de distancia, y se desplomó en el suelo, quedando de rodillas.

\- ¿Que tonterías dices Kakarotto? Explícate. - Pese a ser un hombre frío, Vegeta estaba preocupado, había visto la mirada de su compañero, él esperaba un comentario tonto e insistente al responder que no quería entrenar, pero a cambio vio una mirada que reconocía a millas, _la envidia_. Al ver esto, le dijo a su familia que lo esperara que tenía asuntos que resolver, que volvería pronto.

Goku desde abajo lo miró, y vio que, a pesar de mantener su cara seria, sus ojos tenían algo de preocupación, y eso hizo que él llorará más y más fuerte, no podía contener su sufrimiento. Vegeta se merecía esa familia y él lo había odiado por un segundo por esto.

\- Yo sé que siempre compraste nuestra fuerza, pero Vegeta ¿Alguna vez compraste nuestras vidas? - Dijo entre sollozos, en silencio, el otro hombre lo miraba expectante. - A pesar de ser un Saiyan de clase alta, de ser más inteligente que yo, de tener una estrategia y elegancia en la batalla mucho mayor que la mía, a pesar de tener todo tu orgullo y espíritu Sayayin, yo fui el primero en convertise y sigo siendo el más fuerte. Soy el número uno y siempre voy a estar sobre ti en fuerza! -

A todo esto Vegeta estaba dorado de furia, y le dio una patada en la cara a su compañero. - ¿QUE MIERDA TE OCURRE KAKAROTTO? ¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE, NO? - Goku ni se inmutó, se lo merecía por ser tan estúpido.

\- ¿Pero para qué me sirve toda esta fuerza si no la quiero? Vegeta si tuviera la oportunidad de que aceptaras mi deseo, te regalaría toda mi fuerza a cambio de ser tú. - Volviendo a su estado normal pero aún enojado, Vegeta lo miraba extrañado ¿Porqué quisiera ser el segundo un tipo obsesionado con las peleas y encontrar rivales más fuertes que él? Esta conversación ya no le estaba gustando. - Es más, dejaría de luchar para siempre solo por tener tu vida, como dije antes ¿Compararste alguna vez nuestras vidas? Yo, un hombre de buen corazón, que solo quiere proteger la tierra con todo lo soy, que nunca tuvo odio en su corazón, que dejaría la vida solo para que otra viva, que jamas en su vida mató una persona, y que lo único que quiere es que todo el mundo sea feliz, es una persona infeliz. Pero tú... -

Su voz se rompió y había vuelto a llorar. - **Tú** , que mataste millones y millones de vidas, que tu alma estuvo nublada de odio, que no te importaba el bienestar de la gente o tus compañeros, solo el tuyo, que ayudó más de una vez al enemigo egoístamente para que aumente su poder, tu que trajiste la desgracia y muerte a familias enteras y lo hacías con gusto, tú, lo tienes **todo**. Y eres la persona más afortunada del universo. -

Goku lloró y Vegeta miró.

\- Kakarotto. - Él ya estaba entendiendo, de a poco, no completamente porque todavía está fase depresiva de su compañero era nueva, pero él lo estaba haciendo.

\- No digas nada Vegeta, ojalá te sientas orgulloso de que, aunque no me ganes en la fuerza, me ganas en la vida. - Y esas palabras hicieron eco en las únicas dos personas que estaban allí, con la presencia de un hermoso pero frío atardecer.

Los dos ya estaban sentados mirando como caía ese sol radiante, a pesar de ser un fenómeno que transmite alegría, esta vez parecía estar triste y apagado, hasta podría decirse que sombrío.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que como tú, yo no sabía que era el amor. Nadie me explicó que ese sentimiento que calentaba mi pecho cada vez que la veía era amor. Lo relacioné con que ella era la primera persona que me había mostrado el mundo, la primera mujer que vi, la que me dio las mejores aventuras de mi vida, lo relacione con que ella era mi mejor amiga y la persona que más apreciaba. - El Saiyan a su costado solo escuchaba, no había emociones en su rostro. - Y hoy cuando te vi allí con tu familia entendí que era lo que me faltaba, porque nunca había estado satisfecho con mi vida, porque buscaba la felicidad del mundo entero.

Vegeta en ese momento no sintió enojo, ni irá, ni nada parecido, se sintió afortunado y aliviado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kakarotto entendía porque se sentía así? ¿Si su mujer lo elegía antes que a él? Estaría en el infierno, posiblemente pudriéndose.

Pero luego, sintió pena, vio a su amigo, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo lo era, nunca tuvo uno y él, honorablemente había ganado ese lugar. Vio su sufrimiento y lo entendió completamente. Kakarotto había estado enamorado de Bulma desde pequeño, por lo que él decía, y nunca se había dado cuenta de ello solo por ser un tonto.

\- Kakarotto, el pasado no se puede cambiar. - Goku giró la cabeza para verlo. - Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien porque soy tan afortunado, hay veces que pienso que todo esto es un sueño y voy a despertar en un tanque de recuperación de la nave de Frieza. - Lentamente Vegeta se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Y cayó en la cuenta que lo que decía estaba en lo cierto, no podía cambiar lo que pasó, tampoco podía vivir despreciandose a sí mismo toda su vida así que se paró y miro de frente a Vegeta.

\- Perdona por envidiarte Vegeta, pero me ganaste en una de las batallas más importantes que tuve y que no sabía que existía. - Y con eso le dió un abrazo que fue correspondido.

Si él estuviera en la misma situación, sin su familia, estaría igual o peor, por eso mismo le respondió el abrazo de la manera más fraternal que pudo.

Cuando se separaron Goku puso el brazo en su cuello y sonrió de manera tonta. - Bien Vegeta, espero que mañana estés libre así entrenamos! Creo que se me atrofiaron los músculos de tanto vagar, Nos vemos mañana! - Y con eso último salió volando.

Vegeta vio como el último rayo de sol moría en el firmamento, y le agradeció a la vida por perdonar todos sus errores, y en el fondo de su corazón deseo que Kakarotto alguna vez encuentre la alegría que le falta.

Cada uno volvió con su familia, uno como un ganador y el otro como un perdedor.

 ** _NOTA: Es la primera vez que escribo y subo algo, así que si hay errores disculpen, soy novata. Espero sus comentarios contructivos y que les haya gustado esta historia corta_**


End file.
